Silivren Mîr
by Swissalo
Summary: - LotR-SM - Powerful and deadly, but utterly alone. She knows nothing of her race, and refuses to find out more having watched her family be slaughtered because they refused.
1. Chapter 1

**Silivren Mir** (Glittering Gem)  
**Chapter 1**  
**By**: SilverRose82

Elvish Translations: 

**Amarth **(S) doom

**Aerin** (S) woman who aided Morwen(She-elf's sword)

**Lleuva omenta lle amarth. N'ala Anor este**. You will meet your doom. Before the sun sleeps

**Daro** Halt

**A.N.** I have not forgotten about **A Bed of Stars** or **Concrete Angel** my two other Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon stories. I am however taking a break from them. Stars is coming along slowly and sweetly, I have sections written that need to be "super sized" in a since, they're pretty bare. Angel, I'm just not sure about, I jinxed myself somewhere along the line with that story. I've got papers written for my GW/SM story, Heartless Joy which I have not typed up.

Poll:

Oh yeah, figure out who the she-elf is and then who you want her to go with.

* * *

She stood, silently, over looking the people as they worked in the fields. She was the eyes of this small village of no more than thirty or so families. She would have been in the fields with them, helping with the harvest, but she was needed to watch and listen for the dark creatures. Black skinned creatures that had killed some of the families off, leaving only small children that had been able to hid in the smallest cupboard, in hidden cellars. Those children had been taken in by other families, protected and cared for as if they were their own.

The village was extremely close, every birthday was celebrated with a party in the main square that lasted long into the night, Marriages and births were also causes for merriment and joy. Every family had a small garden that they grew vegetables and herbs in while the main fields, they rotated wheat, corn, cotton and certain legumes to keep the soil from dying. They knew little of the world outside of their village, they had no reason to venture out to know of new evils. They were happy to keep their lives as they were, afraid of change. Their only knowledge of new events was of passing messengers or of hunters going out and meeting one of the rangers. Their greatest knowledge came from the wizards, only one still came to their village, they trusted no other as much as he. 

Turning back she stared hard into the distance, seeing a lone figure make its way towards the fields, she tensed hoping that she would have to alarm the villagers. A hood hid his face from view, so she could neither tell if he was friend of foe, she hoped he was friend. Backing up she untied her horse, the pure black stallion snorted as he quivered in excitement, mounting him swiftly she grabbed her sword and kicked the stallion in his sides. Galloping through the paths in the field, the villagers looked up in silence to watch her ride past, mothers called to their children, fathers moved to stand before their families.

The figure had heard her approaching, he stood up, pushing his hood from his head as dark brown hair fell around his shoulders. A brown, poorly crafted hunting bow was strung across his back, it however, could do its simple job and nothing fairer was need in its place. Reining in her horse, before the figure she let her eyes study him, figuring if he was friend, casting her gaze into the horizon she could see no other following him. The black stallion pawed at the earth beneath his hooves as he shifted from one side to another.

"I come to this village in search of an elf." the man told her as he glanced up at her, his grey eyes studying her as he awaited her words. She watched him, eyes amused as she shook her head, letting blonde hair fall before her eyes she smiled silently.

"Why would there be an elf in this tiny village? We have no trees." She answered him her silvery blue eyes holding laughter in them as she cocked her head to the side, sizing the man up she nodded once again. Dismounting from her horse in a fluid motion she stared at him, her height not much taller then him.

"The Lady of the Golden Woods says that an elf of great strenght and power lives within this small village." He answered, knowing that who he searched for was standing before him. Her inner glow radiated off her, her hair and eyes were coloured differently from those of man. She smiled at him sercretively, patting the horse on his neck she just laughed.

"You are foolish to think, that an elf of my breed would come at the bidding of the Lady Galadriel, the Lords Celeborn, Elrond, and King Thranduil. My people were banished by them at the beginning of the second age, we were the dark elves, banished for our different beliefs. They are dead, I am the last of my kin, why would I assist elves that caused my race to die?" she told him, her eyes dying of their strength and never ending love. She stared at him blankly, her face monotoned as she awaited his words, words from the elven lords that would sway her, make her assist them. "Tell them, that I care naught, what happens to their world. I have no wish to share words with a witch."

"The people of Middle Earth will be enslaved, the lands would turn black from the dark powers that threaten us." He argued his eyes landing on the villagers standing in the field, watching them waiting for any sign from the she-elf before him.

"They should have thought of that before they broke bonds." She spat, her years living with man had taught her many emotions that elves seldom used or knew they had, her eyes flashed dangerously the way elven eyes do when they are angered. "Why should I leave a village that I have spent most all of my summers at, this small village has been around since before Sauron began his cursades. I have lived with the decendence of the family that took me in, I shall not leave the family I have come to know as my own for a war that should have been finished years ago."

"Why do you turn your back on your people?" he asked glancing at her, seeing her anger build greatly at his foolish and unthought of words.

"My people, I turn no back onto my people, I turn my back onto elves. Foolish ones who think that with years great feuds can be forgotten. Take these words back to you're witch, No aid shall reach her, I give no aid to fools." She glanced over at him, before turning to mount her horse, reining the horse around she kicked him in his sides, the two galloped off through the field before stopping to be surrounded by the men. No questions were asked as she glanced at each farmer, she gave no verbal words. But they knew, knew that the figure in the far nothern corner could not harm them. Turning back they began working once more in the fields.

She watched as the figure stared at her, turning around he slowly began to make his trek back from where he had come. Her horse nickered as he wandered off to graze, pulling at the newly sprouting blades. Looking towards the ground she watched as Camma ran over to her, leaving the garden to hug her older sister, the ten year old smile brightly as she begged for a tale of the first of her family, Eowirethien, the only mother that the elf remembered. She was shooed off with promised of a tale after supper.

* * *

That had been several months ago, the she-elf sighed as she mounted Amarth, the stallion turned his head to nip at her knee, patting his neck she glanced around their makeshift campground. Nothing showed that there had once been anyone there, nodding that no one would be able to follow her, she started Amarth at a walk, so not to leave noticable tracks in the dying grass. Once they were a good many yards off, she kicked Amarth in his sides, the stallion reacted by breaking into a dead sprint, his black coat gleamed in the sunlight as the raced through the Riddlemark.

Reining in Amarth she watched as the Rohirrim appeared before her, glancing at the leader of the group she nodded her head in greeting. He returned her greeting before pulling his helmet off, his dirty blonde hair falling about his shoulders, she cocked her head to the side, blue eyes curious as she watched the riders before her.

"Why do you travel through the Riddlemark, alone?"

"I wish to speak with the king, my home is being destoried, my family had scattered, I ride to Edoras in hopes to speak Theoden King." She told him, her voice soft as she spoke of the troubles that had befallen her lands. The rider before her nodded, placing his helmet back apon his head he motioned for her to join their group even if it were only for a few leagues. A woman riding out on her own was in danger of being attacked no matter her skill.

The ride was long as they crossed over barren plains, yellow grass carpeted the earth as they ran over small hills. Eomer, she had soon found out, the man she rode beside, he was the leader of the band that she rode with. They had been cast from Edoras by Wormtounge weeks prior and had just come from slaying a group of Uruk-hais that had been running towards Isengard. 

"Riders of Rohan!" A man called out from behind them, the large company stopped, Eomer rode up to the center of the circle that had been made around the three travelers. He bid the she-elf to follow beside him, pulling her hood over her face she followed silently, Amarth nodding his head, his mane bobbing in the motion as he was halted along side Eomer's horse. "What news from the Mark?" 

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer ordered as his dismounted from his chestnut horse, he glared at the three before him. Watching the elf for a moment, he saw that his attention was held elsewhere, turning back to the man he awaited his answers.

Gimli glancing around, sneered up at the Horse Lord he spoke up. "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Eomer looked baffled at the the dwarfs words but was quick to advance on Gimli. Speaking menacingly at the dwarf he was meet with an arrow to his throat by the elf, Legolas.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas spoke in monotone as he held his own chin up, the long broad sword held by the rider that had been beside Eomer was drawn beside his throat. The black stallion the rider sat apon pawed at ground. All eyes were on the elf and Eomer, awaiting to see what either would do in their position.

"_You temp to try. My power and speed are greater then yours_." She whispered in the elf's mind while the remaining riders brought their spears closer to the three travelers that threatened their leader and friend. Legolas looked unsettled by her words as Aragorn lay his hand on Legolas' arm, telling his friend to lower his threat towards the Horse Lord. They watched in silence at the cloaked rider removed her sword from view, sheathing in its scabbath.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." He told them as he nodded his head towards each of his friends. Murmurs were heard throughout the riders as they reconized the name of the man before them. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, its King." 

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer told them sadly, reaching up he slowly removed his helmet. Glancing over at the female rider he saw her nod from under her hood, turning back to face Aragorn he smiled sadly. "Not even his own kin." 

There was a silent murmer throughout the group of riders as they raised their spears. The hidden rider apon the black horse suddenly dismounted, walking to stand beside Eomer she studied Aragorn from beneath her cloak. Reaching up Legolas slowly removed the hood from her head. Peircing silverblue eyes gazed at them as she allowed the hood to fall to her neck. Her blonde hair glowed in the morning light as she spun around to face Aragorn.

"This is why you seeked my help those months ago?" she asked him her eyes tearing into his soul, Aragorn glanced away from her eyes to not feel her powerful gaze. She nodded when he refused to answer her question, turning to Eomer she smiled suddenly. "I thank you, good lord, but I ride toward Edoras."

"Stay safe mylady." Eomer bid her as he turned to the three hunters before him, calling out he had to horses brought to him, the chestnut and grey stallions stood proudly if a little sadden for loosing their riders. A path was made out as the woman mounted her stallion, reining up the black horse she gave one last glance in the hunters direction before spinning the stallion around to rush out of the circle of riders.

* * *

"I said speak not, Wormtounge. I speak to Theoden King alone. You have no right to speak for him."

"He is ill, I speak for him."

"You bring his illness, with your forked tounge."

"Silence."

"I said speak naught, Wormtounge." There was a rush of wind as torches began to blow out, standing in the place of the once fair golden haired woman was a mystical black haired woman her eyes the same silvery blue that they had always been. Her hair whipped around her as the winds continued to rage against the darker magick in the room. The door behind the group burst open, turning around they saw Gandalf standing beside a fair elf, a dwarf and a man of great strenght. Grima cried out in anger at Hama for not taking away Gandalf's staff. The dark haired elf turned back to Wormtounge, her eyes turned icy as she glared hatefully at him.

"All dark elves were killed by Sauron, how can there still be a dark elf in Middle Earth?" Grima cried out as he watched the black haired woman laugh suddenly, her voice soft compaired to her shockingly dark and evil looking features. She cocked her head to the side as she peered to her side, the elf had moved to stand beside her, he gave her a slight nod which only seemed to anger her more.

"There was one elf that was able to get away from that attack." She told him, hatred laced throughout her voice as she glared at black haired man that was standing beside the sickly King of Rohan, her hair whipped around her cloaked body. Gandalf stared silently at the female elf that he had known to be the daughter of Reonry and Eowirethien, the only person to know the full history of the Dulduril family and the creation of the Alcatas village. Glancing over at his elven companion he saw confusion pass over the elf prince's face.

"Take her!" Wormtounge cried out, he knew that she may have been young when her family had been killed but Moriquendi knew how to perform high power spells almost from birth. Those who had not followed Melkor to become the first orcs had gone into the realms about Mirkwood and Fangorn. But there was another thing that he knew, she would not help the company with Gandalf, as long as the male elf stayed well within his company.

The guards glanced at Wormtounge, then back at the she-elf, the one that displayed her powers openly. Hama glanced at the others, they knew who she was and would not attack or restrain her, they would not be able even if they tried. They could have over powered her if they grouped up on her, but she had healed most if not all the men in the room after battles to keep out wargs and orcs. Grima glanced around watching the mutany happen before him, no a single guard moved towards the raven black haired woman, her blue eyes held laughter and amusment in them as she glanced at the helpless man before her. 

"It appears you are bit late, Grima Wormtounge, half of these men in this room have been healed by me at some point in their life. They return their graditute, it appears, now." She told him as she cocked her head to the side, her waist length hair falling off of her shoulders as she did so. Most stared as the raven hair slowly lost it's black glimmer as it fell in waves, turning back to the pale sun touched blonde hair.

"You are free to leave, however, your village will recive no assistance." Grima told her smugly as the dark elf glared at him. Her eyes flashed dangerously in the light that filtered in from the windows around the room. The nobles in the room turned to glance at Grima in confusion as Ewoyn tried to rush before the advisor of her uncle. Aragorn halted her steps as he watched the elf before him, she peered at Grima in a dead stance, her eyes vaccant as she seemed to rock from side to side.

"Lleuva omenta lle amarth. N'ala Anor este." She whispered before lifting her cloak to cover her face. Spinning around she quickly made her way towards the doors that seperated her from the outside world. Her black cloak billowed out around her as she made her way slowly past the hunters and wizard. She nodded in Gandalf's direction before passing the other three without so much as a glance.

"Daro!" 

* * *

There will be another short story coming up soon that will be a sad LotR/Sm story, written in thought of one of my best friends who attemped to end her life on the 27th. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

SilverRose82


	2. Chapter 2

Silivren Mîr 

**Chapter 2**

**By:** SilverRose82

**Sunshine Fia** : lots of decisions that me will have to make, I never really paid that much attention to Eomer when he was on the screen. I more like the horses and waited for Merry and Pippin to show up.

I have bookmarks for every main character but them. Damn those bookmark makers that gave my school library TTT bookmarks they didn't make any from Merry and Pip.

**Hekate** : spelling mistakes, you say? I know I've got them, just wish that knew why MSWord didn't fully upload everything. I have no spell checker so sad... It's why I hate MSWord...shhh don't tell it I said that it'll die on me then...... ^_^

**DragonGirl** : I'll pass those words onto my friend, when I see her next. 

**Ame** : Is very possible that she is, Serena.

**Callisto Star** : Hmm, never thought of Eomer as a pairing, I shall look up more about him and think about that. It would be an against the norm kinda story wouldn't it, Something I _love_ writting.

**..tyne..** : Thank you, I'll update a lot quicker now that schools out for the summer. Unless I get a job then my time will be shortened, again.

**Lessa of Ruatha** : I did say dark hair, but only when she was angered any other time and the hair was a different shade. 

**BenRG** : I will have to say that no this is not in the 'Bed or Stars' Universe that is a universe all it's own.

**Lady Love** : the she-elf will be discovered at the end of this chapter. 

Kiwi 

**Shiver**

**Tarren**

**nichole **

**setsuna-3000**  

**prostar99**

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

            She spun around to face those in the company of Gandalf, her eyes darkened as she stared at the elf that had told her to stop. He watched her, stared at her, his eyes held curiousity in them as he slowly made his way towards the angered Moriquendi before him. He once again pushed her hood away from her face, she stared at him, her eyes burned with years of hate towards him and his people.

            "I aid no one but my people." She whispered, her voice soft enough for only him to hear, shaking her head she turned away, making her way towards the large doors, their golden decorations shimmered in the low afternood sunlight. Her boot covered feet making no noise against the stone floor she walked apon, her elven graces assisting her in that.

            "Your people will die should you not assist us in this cause. You know I speak the truth." He told her, she kept walking towards the doors, pushing the oak doors open she walked through them, her cloak swayed in her wake as it billowed out behind her. Gandalf watched the trade between elves, shaking his head he turned back to the matters that were at hand.

            "Legolas, she has never been one to halt for any reason other than her own." Gandalf spoke quietly as he glanced around the room he and the others were standing within. The air still felt of dark powers, but not evil, Moriquendi were not evil elves, strong in the dark arts but those that had not followed Melkor were still good at heart. Glancing over at Grima his eyes narrowed, slowly, on the sickly white skinned man standing beside Theoden. Grima sunk lower beside Théoden's throne knowing that the wizard would not attack while he was standing close to the king of Rohan. 

            She had not left the city of Edoras, walking among it people she had stood along side them as Grima Wormtounge had been banished from Edoras by a healthy and younger looking Théoden-king. Her eyes narrowing as she slipped into the shadows reaching the gates, that allowed those to leave the fortress city. Watching Grima stumble around on the uneven ground she waited for Amarth, the black nightshade stallion gallop past the confused and torn man. Grima stumbled as the black body sped past him, righting himself before continueing his travel away from Edoras and out of Rohan. With a loud whinny the coal coloured stallion skidded to a stop before his mistress, reaching up, she grasp his bridle before leading him back into the city of man.

            "Why do you stay?"

            "I seek help for my people, my village."

            "His armies have been banished, by Wormtounge, he has only enough to protect the people in this city."

            "And what do I tell my people? Do I not go back? I have lived in that village since I was eight summers old. I will not turn my back on my people, my family."

            "Join us, assisting us will help bring about the change your people need."

            "Never. I would soon rather die be in long presents of any elf."

            "Then I ask you not as an elf but as a being of Middle Earth to help protect the people, so they will not befall a fate worst than death."

            The blonde she-elf lowered her gaze, she knew he spoke the truth, that should she not try she would be the cause to her peoples downfall. Amarth, pushed against her back, pushing her towards the elf infront of her. Turning to face her long time companion she gazed into the steady eyes of the pitch black stallion. His almond eyes staring at her, a light breeze past over them, making the she-elf's hair wrap around her cloak. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds created by the town's people. Taking a deep breath, she nodded silently to herself, she turned to face the elf before her.

            "I shall come, not for anyone but my people." She whispered as she glanced over the male elf's features. He nodded before letting a small smile grace his lips, he watched as the female elf allowed no emotion to cross her face, keeping her hatered towards the elven race from over-powering her understanding that she was needed in this war.

            With those words spoken she leaped onto the broad back of her horse before urging him to head for the stables, leaving the elven prince to his own thoughts. Following after her he could not help but believe that she would have given in so easily. Making his way into the stables he was joyful to find his bow and arrows plus his two bone knives sitting beside the doorframe that lead to the barn. Gazing into the dimly lit room, he could just see Gandalf and the she-elf began to quarrel over some miniscule thing.

            "My heart shall not be to battle Gandalf, but if I cannot get help to my people, I will try to conqure and destroy what kills my life and my family. That village is the world to me, nothing can replace the love I gained while living in the houses of man. There is something good that comes out of all this, understanding men better, knowing how they will react to situations." She told him calmly, her ever blue eyes glanced up at him as she watched Gandalf head towards where Shadowfax was being kept. The snow white meara turned to gaze onto that of his rider, how fitting she thought that the white wizard capture and win the soul of the leader of the mearas.

            Turning back to look at her own nightshade stallion she smiled as he nickered in her direction, shifting her forest green cloak behind her she turned to watch Gandalf and Shadowfax tear out of the stables to hunt for Eomer and his soldiers. Looking in the direction of the door she could just make out the white gold hair of the elven prince. Amarth snorted as he began to paw at the straw covered ground below him.

            "I do not understand this better than you, I grace my services to Middle Earth, but I shall not sit and do nothing. My people are dying." She whispered as she patted down her horse's mane, the black stallion nodded his head in agreement, for he himself was not use to being confined. Laying her head on Amarth's neck she continued to stare into the stall across from her, the brown stallion appeared lonely and upset. "You lost your rider, they should give you freedom, no one could ride you now."

            The stallion nodded his head slowly, peircing her lips she shook her head, men still had a great deal to learn about the hearts of animals. The horse would never allow another to grace his back, his only rider had been killed and it had left the stallion in distress. Turning away she stared at the doorway where Legolas was standing, her sky blue eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

            "What do you need?" she asked as she moved to leave the stall Amarth had been placed in, her hand subconsciously reaching for her short sword. Closing her eyes when she realized what she was doing she crossed her arms across her chest to keep from reaching for her sword or chakram. Legolas stepped farther into the stable before slowly making his way over to where the dark elf was standing.

            "Why did you never try to find other elves?" Legolas asked as he stood before her, he was a good few inches taller than the woman before him. But it did not halt him from fearing the magick that flowed through her blood, dark elves were one of the strongest of the elven race because their power could come off the dark emotions that ran rampant through the world.

            "Other elves, like Galadriel, Elrond, or your father? They banished my people before the terrors of second age became fierce, because they fear. They were the reason that my elven family was murdered before my eyes, and they shall forever be the reason that I would rather kill elves than help them. But you are lucky, you travel in the company of the Stormcrow and for that your elven lineage is place aside. But cross my path after this war is over and your fate would not be as well, lucky." She whispered in his ear as she sliced through the rope that confined Amarth to his stall, grabbing the reins of her horse's bridle she pulled the stallion out of the stable and away from the elven prince.

            "Where are you going?" Legolas cried out as he watched her mount the sleek stallion, she turned the black beast to face the stable enterance, an evil grin spread over her face as she stared coolly in his direction. Legolas could only shutter at her gaze, but he refused to drop her gaze in submission.

            "I am not one to back out on my promises. Théoden-king may have been halted from killing Wormtounge, but there is no one who shall halt me from doing so. I have watched many of my people killed by his order." She told him before spinning Amarth around and kicking the stallion in the sides so he would sprint through the gates of Edoras, following after the crooked trail of Wormtounge. Legolas shook his head as he slowly made his way back to Meduseld, he would have to tell Aragorn of what had just transpired only he would leave out her words of the elves. They were nothing that the ranger needed to know, it would not harm him in the long run.

            "She went where?" Aragorn asked as he started at his elven friend, his eyes widened as he sat down at a nearby table. His eyes were blank as he stared hard at the wooden table top, shaking his head he could not help but growl at this sudden information. "Why could you not stop her?"

            "Aragorn, if she had in her way I would be dead." Legolas told his friend, his blue eyes wide with annoyance that Aragorn would over look the fact that the female elf hated anything and everything that had to do with elves. Gimli watched as the two quarreled as he ate some soup and bread that had been given to him and Aragorn earlier by a young human girl. 

            "You are stronger that she is." Aragorn cried out, not liking the way everything was turning out. Gandalf had left to search for Eomer, Théoden was ready to pack his city up and move them to Helm's Deep, and now Legolas told him that the dark elf had left the city to keep a promise of death.

            "That may be, but she is older and knows more in the ways of magick than I shall ever know." Legolas told him as he watched the door open, the she-elf appeared behind four children of men, her face was set in stone, but Legolas could see the grief in her eyes as she gazed straight ahead. Looking at the children before her, he studied their tattered clothes and sadden expressions.

            "What has happened?" Eowyn cried out as she appeared in the room, as she tried to move past the elf in the doorway, she was caught of guard as a thin broad sword was held level with her throat. Aragorn stiffened as he watched what was taking place before him but he knew he would not be able to assist the lady of Rohan, for doing so might send her to her death.

            "Please, please stop." The youngest of the two girls pleaded as she clung to the cloak of the elf, her blue-grey eyes stared up at the elf pleadingly, tears coursing down her face as she watched the silent display of emotions pass over her sister's face. The sword was quickly placed back in its scabbath, and in a swooping motion the little blonde hair girl was wrapped tightly in the arms of her elvish sister. Tears sprang in the eyes of the nine year old as she continued to cry in the elf's arms, the other children were quick to hug their sisters, all silently remembering what had been lost.

            "Rhelin, please stop crying." The female elf whispered as she smoothed down tangled hair, looking into the faces of the remaining Dulduril family line. Closing her eyes she stood up slowly, the small sobbing form of her littlest sister in her arms, shaking her head she glared at the hunters. Eowyn still wishing to do something tried to lead the older children to a table but was stopped by a glare from Legolas and Aragorn. Sighing she slowly made her way towards a near by chair and sat down watching as the two groups stared at one another.

            "They are all dead the entire village was destroyed by the Dunlendings and Wild Men." The oldest boy told her as he glanced up into the rafters trying hard not to cry over the lose that had taken place not even hours ago. She nodded expecting that much when she had noticed the four of them riding hard across the plains, Wormtounge had been since forgotten as she and Amarth had raced towards them. 

            "Saddyn, the village was scattered." The other boy pointed out to his brother as he tried to blonde hair from falling into his eyes. Gazing at his dark haired brother he could not help the sob that erupted from his throat. Saddyn reached over and hugged his brother close to him as he glared at the ranger he had recognized from coming to their village months earlier to speak with his sister.

            "What are we to do?" Camma asked as she gazed up for the first time, her bright green eyes studied the group of men before her for a second before she turned to her sister. All four of the children looked towards the elf for answers to questions they knew she did not have.

            "I know naught." Was the soft answer as she bid the three to follow after her, she stopped to gaze at Eowyn, the sheildmaiden gazed back at her steadily. "You wish to help, show me to a room were I can care for them then."

            The words were not as harsh as many would have thought would come from the hardened dark elf, Eowyn nodded as she stood up to lead the small family to a nearby room where a few beds were kept, one half of the room was to be occupied by the hunters but by that time the female elf cared naught if she was in the same room and the wood elf. Her thoughts were directed solely on the four children before her. Tossing her cloat onto a nearby chair she took to comforting the grief stricken children that had witnessed to much at a young age.

            She sat in a chair situated across the room from the now sleeping forms of her brothers and sisters, her blue eyes stared above the bed at the small window. Her eyes gazing at the small amount of stars that she could see, lost in her thoughts she did not hear as another came into the room. Shaking her head she allowed herself to think, think back into the time her real family had been killed. She too had witnessed the mass murder that had taken place to her loved ones, all done by the forces of Sauron himself, for he too feared the powers of the dark elves and had wanted to rid the world of the ones that resisted the calls of evil.

            "I fear that they will become what I have." She whispered without looking up at the figure standing beside her, not knowing what she would be able to tell him. Placing his hand on her shoulder he stared saddly at the children on the bed infront of them each, even in sleep, still showed the terror and grief that they felt.

            "You will be able to prevent that from happening." He told her softly, not wanting to speak any louder in fear of waking the children from their sleep. She shook her head, letting golden hair fall across her shoulders and out of the tale she had tied it in, reaching up she tugged at the leather strip for a second before it loosened enough for her to pull it from her hair.

            "How? I leave with you to war. They cannot go with me and we have no place to turn." She told him, her voice sounded tired, not like the one she had spoken to him with earlier. Her façade was being tossed aside at the fact that her village and family had been killed, all but the four children before her. Like all elves she was connected to each and every one in her village, for she was close to them all, and knew that they were dead.

            "I know naught." He whispered as she lower her head into her hands, her breathing was uneven but no other sounds came from her still form. He stayed behind her chair, custom in times of grief, praying to any that would listen to keep her heart from falling into shadow. After nearly an hour of silence, he could hear her sigh silently to herself clothes reacting as she moved to stand. Turning to gaze at him her eyes were still the hardened steel blue that they always were, her face once again neutral. "What do we call you?"

            "My true name is my own to keep and to give if I so see fit. However, my father, my _true_ father called my Lómiel, for he said I was truly a daughter of twilight, for my hair as bright as the sun would always change to silver in the light of the moon, in the light of the twilight hours." She told him truthfully, her eyes softened as she thought about one of the only memories she had with a man she never truly thought of as her father.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Voting : 

Legolas 3

Eomer 3

Sorry for the long wait, I didn't forget this story, I just have to wait until late a night to write anything. And even then I'm working mostly on finishing **A Bed of Stars** which is almost done. Just a few more things to write up then I should be done.

Oh, and that sad story I was talking about, well I'm not a sap, angsty type of person and could not get past the leaving part of the story without destroying whatever I was going for. 

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Silivren Mîr 

**Chapter 3**

**By:** SilverRose82

New Elven Words:

Barad: (S) Tower

Lith: (S) Ash ****

**Callisto Star** : I really didn't mean to kill the whole village, Callisto, blame it on... umm.... my crappy lemonade that didn't have nearly enough sugar in it as it should have had. Ooh trying to confuse me, thought I said who that person was, guess not, but there are some clues. ::Shrugs.:: I'll put him up plus five just cause you say so ^_~, because you're totally right on the complete uniqueness of that pairing. Side I haven't written a....... I really have to learn to shush on these matters. 

**minnieshon** : Totally confused me on that.......

**Sunshine Fia** : I really wasn't going to make the village get destroyed, but once again I was writing that chapter around midnight.... Her relationship, well he's an elf, she's an elf and that is all I shall say on that matter. 

**sapphireskies** :  Well the overdoneness of a Legolas/Serena pair would be the jump and skip we've just met and now we're in love.

**Hikari_angel** : well, yes if it were Serena that would happen, but Lómiel has had a horrid life which has made her very untrusting of others. And I have to agree with the Legolas/Serena pairing, there are a lot, but then again a lot of people like them.

**Chaos Insues **: Aerin is a sword. Just stuck that up there incase it got brought up which it didn't. My fault for not saying that well enough.

**Blood chi tama Rayne** : you know, I'm not going to seep and say who she is until the end of this story. But everything you've said is insulting to me, seeing as I had another reader say the same fucking thing to me just because I wasn't writing a Heero/Serena story. Just because it's a certain character you're not going to read it. Hmm, you know what I guess it's better that way if you don't then. I go with what the readers want, yes I have the character who is Lómiel already picked out. And who ever she goes with is not of my choosing. I say look past the characters and like the work for what it is.

**aurelia **: Yes there are many Leggy romances out there and there are only a few that I personally like. Ooh don't have to worry about the spell errors anymore, aside from me proofreading and missing them or something I also have MSWord Spell checker now. So that should cut down on the number of misspells. 

**Silverpaws the silver Nukachu** : Yes, I believe that there were some elves by the Shire in Fellowship but I've still not buckled down and read every chapter of The Lord of the Rings, I've read only the chapters I needed to get scope for story lines and such. No freak accidents, those are over used and tiresome

JaminJellyBean Eternal Moonlight 

**hiyayaka **

**koldy **

Jenn 

**Jess**

**evelyn **

Sydney Parker 

**Lacrea Moonlight **

**Renè**

**Sara**

**(         )**

**Voting Poll :**

Legolas : 15

Eomer : 10

A.N. It is being voted on, but I will warn you that even if there is a long run winner, like Legolas right now, they're still may not be a pairing, it all depends on whether or not my writing mood stays the same throughout….. if that makes no sense what so ever… Blame in on the fact that it is 1 A.M right now. 

Ooh, update I have seem my friend and well nothing really going to change her, she's still the same as before. ::cries:: And that's all I'm going to say on that matter, nothing has helped her until she hits rock bottom I guess.

Rhelin is now six instead of the nine I had her as in the last chapter.

Enter the mayhem.

~*~

            Lómiel gazed out around her as the people of Edoras began to swarm around the city gates, standing on either side of her were Saddyn, Rercyn, Rhelin, and Camma. Amarth stood behind his rider as the small band watched the people of Edoras greet one another but steer clear of those beside the black horse. Rhelin turned when she saw the shadow of another appear behind her, looking up at the other blonde elf she smiled at him. Legolas smiled softly at the little girl before his mount, Arod, made his presents know to the remaining three children, the small chestnut nickered loudly as Lómiel turned to glare at the elf beside her.

            "We leave as soon as Théoden King and Aragorn leave the hall." He told her as he swung himself onto Arod's back, the chestnut snorted at the sudden weight. Looking over at him, her sapphire eyes narrowing as she watched Saddyn and Rercyn help Rhelin and Camma onto the boys respective horses. Saddyn's horse, Barad, was a lively palomino stallion and Rercyn's stallion, Lith, a sturdy palomino paint was the polar opposite of the lively Barad and playful Amarth.

            Legolas watched in silent amusement as the dark elf swung herself into her horse's saddle before reining him in to gaze at the gathered crowd. Her eyes studying every face, young and old, all worried about what this trip to Helm's Deep would cause them. Spotting Gimli and Éowyn standing together by another chestnut horse, speaking of different things caused the hardened elf to wonder. Her heart had always been closed off to others since she was old enough to know of the world's fear and hatred towards her and her race. Not knowing how to react to such feelings and emotions she had kept to herself, living in a village and with man when her heart begged for the forest, begged for the glorious trees she had once climbed as a child before her people had been banished.

            As the remaining hoof beats of Théoden and Aragorn's horses made their way to the head of the group of people, did Lómiel shake from her memories. Turning Amarth in a quick circle she urge the ebony stallion to ride forward and between her brothers and sisters. Shaking her head she raised her hood before turning to gaze once more at her brothers and sisters, glaring at Legolas she nudged Amarth forward as the large company began their trek towards Helm's Deep.

            "If war comes to Helm's Deep, will you fight sister?" Rercyn asked as he gazed at the silent she-elf riding beside him, she was still his sister but he was beginning to feel that after this war he would never see her again and that worried him. She was all that he and his brother and sisters had left in world, turning his gaze onto the male elf that rode beside Lómiel, would he or another be the cause for her to leave them?

            "No and neither shall you or Saddyn, you lie when you say you are fine, they may believe thy lie but I do not." Lómiel's steel gaze on her two younger brothers caused both of them to smile. Rercyn's fears were quenched at his sister-elf's protective nature. Rhelin, sitting before Rercyn giggled as she watched her sister-elf turn to glare at Legolas, she was young and would not understand the feelings of abhorrence until she was much older.

            No words were passed between the two elves as their silence contest continued on, their horses following the crowd around them as their riders were of no way able to lead them. Legolas never could understand the heated words that his father had spoken of when he spoke of the Moriquendi, he had been educated at a young age that there were no longer any Moriquendi left on Middle Earth, all that had were either orcs or had been killed in a massacre towards the beginning of the second age. None had lived and most elves were unaffected by the massacre, having no longer the worry of lore that dark elves were attentive to.

            "You question much." Lómiel spoke softly as she gazed at Legolas, her eyes no longer dagger like and wishing for his death. She could feel his confusion nearly as well as she could feel the random emotions that came off the creatures of man. Her eyes wondered as she halted Amarth in his stride, she could see nothing for leagues and hear nothing for nearly the same but she could feel something, evil approached them slowly and steadily, she knew, she could hear the whispered promises of the darkness that came close, a madness to those of the dark elven race.

~*~

I'm really thinking of moving this to the LotR section just because I may never say who Lómiel represents because in reality she is two parts of a whole. But whatever I'm probably not going to, the LotR section is so fast paced you get lost there, most stories are only up on the just in page for an hour on some days. I don't promise speedy updating, its not coming to me.

**UPDATE: **I won't be updating this story anymore or any of my LotR/SM stories for that matter unless justice comes to me. I spent a good deal of time working on these stories because I like them and I also spent a good deal of time writing this because I believed you, my readers, deserved an update from me. But I will no longer be updating because I feel my efforts are being wasted.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	4. Chapter 4

Silivren Mîr 

**Chapter 4**

**By:** SilverRose82

Started : 01/02/04 at 11:24 pm.

Finished : 01/09/04 at 11:15 pm.

**A.N**. This chapter jumps, everyone knows what happens, I'm skipping over Helm's Deep, the deaths that take place from the warg and orc attack and am going to jump around. Yes they will get there but nothing special happens. No extra elves come to assist, etc. They fight they win, they go everywhere and blah everyone knows that. Thank you.

I'm not going to apologize for my Bitchy attitude in the last chapter's A.N. Because I don't want to. I know I'm not going to get a lot of reviews for this, the Lord of the Rings Sailor Moon dynasty is coming to an end. And being run over by Harry Potter. That needs to be made into its own section. 

Translations :

**Mankoi esta hon Amarth?** : Why name him Amarth?

**Thalioner** : Dauntless one

~*~

            Lómiel halted Amarth and reined the stallion off to the side so they would not interfere with the other travelers, her hand reached down to touch the hilt of her sword, Aerin, one of the only items that had been salvaged after her race had been massacred. She watched as her younger siblings carried on in joy within the safety of the Rohan group, gazing around the mountain peaks she shook her head. There was no time to dwell on the shadow that was growing in her mind, it take all her willpower as it was to keep that shadow from corrupting her mind when the dark creatures appeared. 

            Amarth nickered as he reached to nip at his mistress's boot, turning her gaze onto her horse she smiled before pressing lightly into his sides maneuvering them back into the group. The people were still apprehensive of her stallion and moved out of the way fairly easily, parting for them as they would for a king, yet in fear. Pulling her hood up to cover her face Lómiel took to try and gather as much rest as she could receive, it had been several weeks since she had last slept. Letting the ebony stallion pick his own path, Lómiel welcomed the silence that was around her a silence that was not hers to keep.

            "Mankoi esta hon Amarth?" Legolas asked as he rode up beside the elf beside him, Lómiel glared at the gleaming chestnut neck of Arod, the small horse seemed to sense her hardened gaze for he seemed to become even more skittish that normal. Turning her gaze onto Legolas she shook her head before urging Amarth forward, not wanting to stay in the presents of the blonde sindarian any longer, fearing that her emotions would get the better of her. Legolas watched silently as she rode off, shaking his head he followed after her, he was going to make her understand somehow that she had no reason to hate her kindred. Passing Aragorn he nodded in the direction of his fellow comrade before trying to once again make amends with the she-elf.

            "Why does he try so hard?" Éowyn asked as she glanced over at Aragorn, the ranger smiled as he watched Legolas try once again to speak to the dark elf that had captured his interests. Turning to Éowyn he shook his head, strands of nearly ebony coloured locks fell into his eyes.

            "He is intrigued by her." Aragorn answered as he watched as Lómiel turned her heated gaze onto the elven prince riding beside her and her charges. His eyes flashed in amusement as Legolas halted Arod to comprehend whatever the she-elf had told him. Mounting Hasufel he urged the grey stallion into a trot before coming to speak with Legolas. Éowyn smiled as she patted the neck of the chestnut she was leading before watching the two friends speak to each other in confidence. The elf, Éowyn decided, had much to learn about the customs that Lómiel herself had grown use to over the ages.

~*~

            "Thalioner, why do you try so much?" Lómiel asked as she turned from tending to her and her brothers' horses. Legolas gazed at the ground for a moment as he tried to find a way to answer her questions with the knowledge he himself wanted to know. Yet looking at the woman before him he was not confident in the knowledge that he could do just that; she was a different as night and day, such as her two power counterparts.

            "Why do you not care?" Legolas asked as she stared at him, startled by his question. Shaking her head she quickly regained her composure before walking off, only stopping to turn and gaze at him before continuing on her way. Legolas took this sign and followed after her as she led them away from the travelers. As they ascended into the mountainside where they would be allowed to speak without having others over hear them. Once the distance was sufficient enough for her, Lómiel took to sitting on a nearby out cropping of rocks. Letting her gaze travel throughout the countryside she sighed before turning to stare at Legolas who was standing before her, yet wary of what her actions might be towards him.

            "I no longer need to care, what do I have to care about beside myself and my chagrins, even then I fear that they will be torn away from me. In my mind I hear the whispers of the dark lord, every step we take towards Helm's Deep is another step closer to him, another step closer to the insanity that grows in the back of my mind. I hear them, the creatures of the dark, that is why I refused to assist why I still want to refuse. I fear that I shall bring my sword down upon myself to end this madness which enters my mind. The haunting song, the one that drew most of my kindred towards the throngs of Mordor with open arms just to stop the madness. The insanity it brought upon them as they tried to find peace within this world was torn from them as they were tortured, more so to become the orcs which are also our kindred." She spoke softly, no longer the spiteful one against the thoughtful one, but as one who needed the release of years of burdened thoughts and dreams. Legolas gazed at her before turning to gaze out at the horizon, his eyes searching for something that could comfort her, he had always been taught that the dark elves were to be despised because they had given in.

            Turning to face her with the only knowledge he had ever been given, he pushed it aside as he advanced towards her silent form and embraced her, an embrace which Lómiel welcomed fully as she stood and allowed the other elf to pass to her whatever courage he could give her. Legolas smiled as he brought her closer into his embrace, knowing that this was the one thing that she needed, someone else to lean on, someone that could understand her troubles. Turing to gaze at the pass, he could see Aragorn's shadow disappear against the outcrop of rocks in which he and Lómiel had taken their discussion to.

            Feeling Lómiel pull away from his embrace he smiled down at her tentatively as she turned to gaze at him before moving to stand closer to the edge of the small plateau they were on. Looking around her, she nodded to herself before turning to glance at her surroundings fully. Letting her silvery eyes land on Legolas she muttered something to herself before walking passed him, and this time not turning to make sure that he would follow her, she already knew that he would, him along with nearly every other person they came in contact with.

            He watched golden hair danced around her body as she made her way down the pass towards the inner valley where the people of Edoras rested and ate to regain their strength. Smiling to himself he followed after her, not knowing whether this had pulled the two of them to an understanding or would make her hate him even more so afterwards. Making his way back into the valley pass he spotted Lómiel tending to her horse as if nothing had transpired, Aragorn was speaking to Éowyn and casting a sickly look on the liquid within his bowl when she was not facing his direction. 

            "Sister, look!" Rhelin cried out as she ran up to the older elf and pointed to where Saddyn, Rercyn, and some other boys from Edoras were playing. Lómiel turned to watch as the group acted out as warring factors in the battle to come, at least they were keeping their spirits up in the impending doom. Turing to the gaze down at the blonde child she smiled before scooping her youngest sister into her arms before spinning her around. Rhelin began to laugh in delight as she clung to the midnight blue tunic of her sister. Camma came up to them suddenly and smiled as she hugged Lómiel from behind, catching the elf off guard for only a moment before she returned the embrace and looked around her in contentment if only for the moment. 

            Turning to look at her two sisters she smiled before placing Rhelin on the ground and disentangling herself from Camma's grasp. Reaching around Amarth's broad neck she patted the stallions forehead before grasping his reins, watching as Saddyn and Rercyn came running towards them and to their horses in preparation to leave for Helm's Deep.  Camma and Rhelin both ran to their brothers to be helped back onto the backs of Barad and Lith, glancing around she smiled before mounting Amarth quickly and reining him in behind Barad and Lith. Legolas rushed passed them, Arod following behind him faithfully as the blonde elf moved to speak with Aragorn. Letting her gaze sweep around the green mountainside, certain that no one was being left behind she kicked Amarth in the sides before following after the rest of the group.

~*~

**Celestial DreamBlaze** : I still write, I will never stop writing. It's just that people don't care anymore. I understand that the readers and writers are getting older. I'm leaving high school in less than five months. My writing then will become a hobby to keep my spirits up when I'm between horrible college assignments and off for breaks and not workings. God I feel old. My love for the LotR/SM genre died out once I finished A Bed of Stars. I tried to kindle it back up with these stories but. What it's been four months since I last updated. I've gone back to GW/SM, and I'll probably be branching out into the world of Final Fantasy. Sometimes just the simple review can make my day, but there are other times when I have a chapter that I worked extremely hard on and I only get one word reviews and it's annoying to no end. 

**Kail Ceannai** : This genre is dying, my love for it is dying even faster. But I'm going to try. No promises though. The Fellowship started it for me, but the last two movies haven't helped much in my want to continue.****

**Clueless Reader** : Yeah that post out of order was not my fault. Blame FF.Net for it.

**Shi no Tenshi/Megami** : Thank you, I'll try but I don't promise anything.

**S** : What?

**Hiyayaka**

**AKS  **

**sarah **

**koldy**

~*~

The Poll is null in void. If she goes with anyone I'm going to decide it, I shall not let others sway me in my ideas. I don't think Lómiel would be good with Legolas she hates the Elven race with a passion. Why would she want to be with an elf. But that doesn't mean that she's going to end up with Eomer. She may end up with no one and sail to the Undying Lands or she may kill herself. I don't know. I can't tell you were this story is going to because I don't know if I am going to continue it or not. While this chapter was good to write because it means I'm not a quitter. I don't have the time anymore. I'm taking College classes while I'm only take 7 hours right now through my high school, I will be taking 12 by Fall term. 

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	5. Chapter 5

Silivren Mîr 

**Chapter 5**

**By:** SilverRose82

Started : 01/23/04 10:51 PM

Finished : 02/26/04 10:15 PM

Edited : 03/18/04 10:30 PM

About a month later I finish this chapter. I'm trying to focus more of Éomer and Lómiel as the last chapter was Legolas and Lómiel but that's not coming around so well. So I'm not going to focus on much except writing whatever comes to mind and possibly rewriting some parts of **A Bed of Stars**. As I'm not too happy with some of the chapters as I want to be. 

Enjoy.

**A.N. **I have a forum up, not the SoS one I've joined but another one, which focuses on at the moment only Sailor Moon crossovers, what you think about the sections they cross with and such forth. It was going to be a dolling forum for my other hobby but that didn't turn out too well as I was only able to create the thing a week ago. But if you want to join go ahead, it's a community for all writers.

~*~

            Gazing out into the dead landscape that surrounded her, Lómiel sighed as she cast a longing glance over to the stables. Glaring down at her arm she shook her head once again before pulling at the strap around her neck, who would believe that an elf of any kind would break an arm from a fall, from a tree no less. But she contended that years of living with men had made her elven heritage dim into the far reaches of her mind. Because in the plains of the old Alcatas village there had been no trees only rocks and even at a young age she had never shown interest in trying to learn how to climb.

            But when Rhelin had scampered up a tree due to innocent child fright there had been no one but she that could have gotten the child down. Rhelin had struggled the entire way down causing Lómiel to nearly lose her footing many times, the last time she had and instead of allowing her little sister to take any of the fall she had plastered Rhelin to her chest and hoped for the best. A broken arm seemed to be the least of her worries as she hovered over her little sister making sure that nothing had over come the child before allowing anyone to tend to her arm.

            Even then she had been spiteful towards everyone who neared her as she used her own healing powers to help speed up the healing processes for her arm. Yet to satisfy the worries of everyone else, mainly her brothers and sisters, she allowed her arm to be placed in a makeshift sling. Her eyes had danced dangerously in the firelight when the three hunters had approached their camp for the night. Her explanation after Rhelin had been placed under sleeping skins had been she did not want Éowyn worrying over her and because of Rhelin's six year old mind she was not able to process that the elf's arm would be healed within a day or two with proper care and attention.

            Turning to enter the golden hall she cast one more fleeting looking over the plains before pushing past the guards and making her way towards the rooms her brothers and sisters were using. 

            "You shall be back with the men soon. The messengers have spotted them not even leagues away." Éowyn spoke as she appeared in the doorway that lead to the king's main chamber. Lómiel glanced over at Éowyn, studying the woman before her, turning she shook her head, her golden blonde hair danced about her as light blue eyes land on the sword in Éowyn's hand.

            "Then who shall watch the last of my kin? I know where your heart lies, I know where you shall go. I know where I shall go and who I shall follow, but what of them? Who of your people would take them in, guard them as their own, and love them, for I shall not return for them. Sauron and Saruman will and shall try all in their powers to kill me, maybe I shall just let them or maybe I shall not give them the satisfaction of being the one to kill the last of the Moriquendi." Lómiel whispered softly as she brushed past the shield maiden, Éowyn watched with a saddened heart at the outlook that the she-elf had gained since entering Edoras. Watching as the last of the elf's shadow left the wall in the hallway she made up her mind to get Legolas to speak with the Moriquendi before the shadows of madness fell to far upon the dark elf. Sighing one last time she shook her head before making her way to the entrance of the golden hall to greet the men back into Edoras after their travels. 

~*~

            "Ah, the Lady Lómiel sits alone for once in her life." Éomer laughed as he appeared in the doorway to the inner chamber of the golden hall. Lómiel twisted around to face the rider of Rohan before turning back to gaze at the dark paintings along the wall before her. Éomer took his seat beside the she-elf and stared at the same paintings with less intensity as she was granting them. All were paintings of the last battle, the last alliance, done by an unknown artist.

            "The children are well taken care of they have next to no fear here. I have no reason to watch over them." Lómiel told him as she stood, her eyes glanced over the paintings once more before turning to stare at the horse lord. Éomer smiled trying to get a reaction out of the elf raised by men.

            "My sister is worried about you, she is trying to get the other elf to come and speak with you however he seems reluctant to do so. I offered my services in his stead." Éomer spoke as he walked beside the blonde haired elf, leading her back towards the meeting hall so his sister would see for herself that the she-elf was well. Lómiel followed after him blindly as she again fingered with the fabric strap that pestered her neck and shoulder with every move she made. Glancing up at Éomer she turned back to fiddle with the strap and with a quick yank pulled the menacing piece of cloth from her side, moving her arm slowly she noted with some joy that she once again has full use of her arm. Tossing the cloth to the floor she smiled brightly for once in her life since she had begun her quest to seek assistance for her village and darted off down the hallway leaving Éomer to try and figure out what had just transpired.

            Shaking his head Éomer continued to walk through the stone halls he had once played in as a child with his cousin Théodred, halls that had once rang out with laughter were now haunted with the cries of the dead and lost. Sighing he entered the meeting hall to see Lómiel standing at Éowyn's side comforting his sister as she fretted over the elf beside her. He watched in silence as Legolas moved to claim the she-elf and lead her over to greet two of his companions, the young hobbits which had led the three hunters into the lands of Rohan. Watching as his soldiers and friends rejoiced over their victories, he smiled before grabbing a pint of ale and joined the fray of high spirits and laughter.

~*~

            "Do you fight?" Pippin asked as he stared up at the female elf standing beside Legolas, she stared at him with her ever clear blue eyes and smiled softly.

            "Only if I have to and rarely with a weapon." She told him as she turned her gaze to the crowd around her, scanning the area she was satisfied with the knowledge that her brothers and sisters were not in the meeting hall. Turning her attention back to the sandy haired hobbit she watched as he began to fidget slightly.

            "Are you a wizard then?" he asked with child like curiosity.

            "No, elves are not wizards." She answered with a smile as she grabbed a passing cup of ale and handed it to the hobbit who had emptied his cup earlier. He smiled up at her brightly before taking a swig of ale before turning back to bombard her with questions.

            "Then what? Are you like the Lady Galadriel?" Pippin asked not noticing the dark look that passed through her eyes before she turned to stare at Legolas who looked slightly ill at ease with Pippin's question and returned her gaze with one of his own.

            "In a way, how about we leave it at that." She told him with a tight smile before watching with amusement as the other hobbit, Merry, made his way towards his cousin. His cup of ale carefully guarded as he pushed past the laughing men around him.

            "How long have you known Legolas?" Pippin prodded as Merry joined the group and stared at his cousin with slight annoyance for getting a bigger cup of ale.

            "A few days young hobbit, no more than a week's time." She answered before glaring at the offending arm that had just placed itself around her back without permission. Growling under her breath, Lómiel turned and glared at the man standing beside her, one who reeked of ale.

            "You would do well to remove your arm from around the lady." Legolas spoke as he gazed steadily at the dark haired man who was attempting to steer Lómiel away from the group, though he was having some trouble as Lómiel was less than willing to be trifled with. Her gaze darkened when he tried to grab her arm, with quick grace she had removed herself from his hold and was standing beside Legolas once more staring darkly at the man before them.

            "A lass of high spirits." He laughed joyfully as though he had found something in need of proper breakage, however, his drunken slur made his words blend together and with the passing of another tray of ale he set off forgetting his recent activity.

            "They all become forgetful and foolish with ale." Lómiel murmured to herself in reminder before watching as Aragorn and Gandalf spoke with one another by one of the pillars. Turning back to watch as Merry and Pippin entertained the people of Rohan she made quick haste to place her hair back in a tail before removing herself from Legolas's side and taking leave of the room, Legolas watched her leave before turning to search out Gimli.

~*~

**Yavahna, Warrior Goddess** : That makes my job worthwhile, that someone is able to relate to my character. I've thought long and hard about who Lómiel is a cross of, and all I shall say is she is a cross of total light and total darkness, which is all I shall say on the matter until the end.

**Sunshine Fia** : You can still try to get me to pair her up with Legolas or Éomer or Faramir(though I don't really want to break up Éowyn and Faramir). I don't know where this story is going and I'm probably going to end up making it terribly cliché in the end.

**Kitoky** : I don't know where it's going to go, I'm saying no Legolas and Lómiel but I also said that about Heero and Serena and I'm writing one of those. 

**Hikari Yume** : Why thank you.

**Quinn   **

**Brannia **

**Childs-Play **

**Eyes_of_Pearl**

**Black Lion   **

**Silverpaws the silver Nkachu   **

**Lady Light **

**A Little Chaos **

**Jess S1**

~*~

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight : 

~*♥*~ SilverRose82 ~*♥*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Silivren Mîr  
Chapter 6  
By:** Swissalo

**A.N. **SilverRose82 was me, Swissalo is who I am now.

**Started** : 04/07/04 10:14PM  
**Finished** : 09/01/05 11.16PM

**Review Corner :**

**Shadow Nightress AKA MidnightDragonShadow** : The SoS forum is Senshi of Starlight for LotR/SM crossovers, so that the writers of that small community can come together and talk about their stories, help one another out and such. Well Legolas is an elf and she's sworn off the elven race, Lómiel's attitude comes in levels.

**Princess Silver Serenity** : Thank You.

**Hikari Yume** : Thank you

**Lady Light** : Possibly

**Ellen**

**lord anime**

**2lazy2signin **

**Allison **

**desipryd**

* * *

"Do you ride with us to aide Gondor?" Aragorn asked as he gazed at the blonde she-elf that stood beside him in the night as they watched Mordor for any signs of change. Lómiel smiled softly from under the protection of her hooded black cloak hiding a dress of blood red velvet and golden trim, turning to look at Aragorn her clear blue eyes filled with the violet black smoke of a smoldering fire, swirling around her pupils for what seemed like mere hours before clearing and allowing for crystalline blue eyes to gaze unto the darkened landscape.

"I ride to aide the people, this battle is not my own it is your battle to fight and to win. I shall not step foot onto blood soaked soil, for I fear what my divided being will do in a battle of opposite feelings." Aragorn stared at her silently trying to digest her words as she turned to leave him to his peace. Lowering her hood she gazed out towards Mordor once more, her hand pointed towards where they eye of Sauron should have been located. "You have no fight with him, that is for Frodo, Sam and Gollum, yet you will see that infernal eye and you shall draw. Yet Hope does not fail when the evening star refuses to wane."

Aragorn shook his head before turning to stare back out at the landscape that surrounded Edoras, his grey eyes watching for any movement, any break in the calm that had comforted the city if only for that night. Lómiel knew more that she would let on, yet held strongly to the beliefs that could end her life. The she-elf was a horrible walking contradiction, having grown up with the knowledge of being shunned by the other elves had made her grow bitter and hate them almost as much as she believed they held for her race. However much she spoke of not trusting Legolas, she did welcome his comfort when he offered it, the she-elf was beginning to except that at least one elf did not fall to the rumors that had caused her and her people to leave their homelands in search of a land without the unseeded dislike. Elves prided themselves to be above the rumors and racisms of man, but they too fell into the cavern. Watching silently as she left him to his thoughts, Aragorn smiled as he welcomed the silence that the night brought, even if it was an un-natural silence. Knowing that within days Rohan would be at war, he could only hope that it would end well for all of them.

---

Lómiel pushed her way through the crowd of soldiers as she followed after the elusive Legolas, night was beginning to fall and she was going to be seeing Saddyn off to war in less than the moon's cycle, she knew that it would be impossible to keep him from this battle. She was lucky that he had not been taken into battle at Helm's Deep, though many of the other women had glared enviously at her for being able to keep her family together when they were having to give up their sons to fight. Following the male elf as he had her not even days before, she turned to glance down the ravine where hundreds of warriors waited for the horn of battle to sound. Studying the flickering fires, Lómiel lowered herself to the ground, it would be of no use to follow Legolas, there was another elf in the makeshift base, an elf she only remembered vaguely but remembered enough to know that he had been one of the last elves to speak with her father.

Watching silently as the moon rose higher into the night's sky, she tried to locate the stars that were slowly being choked out in the darkness that Sauron sent out to aid his orcs. Listening to the sounds that the camp made, she was lulled into a state of serenity, knowing that with a soft whistle she Amarth would be at her side she allowed herself some needed rest. Turning to watch as black elven made boots entered her sight she nodded slightly as the male elf settled down beside her, without looking at him Lómiel reached into the black star speckled pouch that had once been her mother's before the massacure, she never questioned the enchantments on the tiny bag, she was only happy that it was still in her possession. Pulling a silver crescent moon out by its chain she watched as it glittered in the moonlight, seeming to glow with its own light when no other light hit the seemingly plain metal.

"I still remember my mother pushing this into my hands before she died, I know what my quest is in this, I have to battle the shadow but this should help light your way. I will demand that this is given back to me should I still have my mind, if not it is for your possession or to be given to Camma or Rhelin. I will not deny that your persistance has brought about some sort of change in my perception, I know now at least that not all elves still fear the lore of the Moriquendi. I feel that tonight our paths shall part for ill or for good I know naught, I do promise though that even if you are not in the presents of the Stormcrow I shall not kill you, at least unless you give me reason." Lómiel whispered as she turned to face Legolas, smiling slightly at his baffled look she shook her head before turning back to look out over the encampment, turning back to him she placed the silver crescent in his hand. "To some it is something of feelings, but the customs I took up it is something of a good luck charm. Some hand out flowers to their warriors as they leave for battle other's trinkets for luck."

Standing up she nodded slightly as she left his side, she had more to do in this night, more that just speaking with the elf prince that had been haunting her since she had agreed to follow the Stormcrow and help with the war in any way she could. But it did not mean that she knew what was happening to her, or what horror she knew was to come within the next hours.

---

"For all that it is and all that I do, it is never enough." Lómiel whispered as she watched Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn ride off into the mountain pass to the dwelling of the dead. Turning around she moved to find Saddyn, he would be leaving with the coming of the sun and that was only hours away. Moving through the camp she slowly made her way to her and her brother's tent. Warrior though she was, she knew better than to even attempt to enter a battle where the Nine Kings would be, the darkness they whispered was the sweetest present to an elf's dark desires. As the last of her race falling to a Nazgul level of darkness would be insulting to her parent's memory.

"He's taking you from us." Saddyn stated as he walked up to his sister. Lómiel smiled slightly as she moved past the near man, Legolas was the first elf she had met in many years that was trying to look past the information he had been told all his life. She respected him for that, it was hard o change years of teaching and parental advice. "You're the matriarch of our family and the village, he's taking you from us."

"Legolas does not take me from you. War takes everyone from eachother. I do not want you to go to war any more than I myself want to enter the elven dwellings. Be it known that I could have left Alcatas at any time, I stayed because I wanted to and because I cared. Do not try to force your hand onto me. I shall not work. Now is a time for sleep, you ride into war tomorrow." Lómiel scolded as she glanced at her brother, what number he was she dare not try to think about it would bring her nothing but sadness. Gazing into the green eyes of Saddyn, Lómiel shook her head before pushing the man-child on his way. It would do him no good to fall asleep while riding into war.

---

"Your hair." Legolas whispered as he fingered the now snowy white locks, that had once been golden. He could feel Lómiel's once palpable emotions shine with uncertainty she seemed almost weary about being in his presence. It was now, even when she had spoken to him only days ago she had been in control and guarded now she seemed almost meek. Searching her face, he noted that she refused to look at him, something that before the war she never had a problem with. Placing his fingers under her chin he lifted her face, gazing into her eyes he noted that they were no longer the blue known within the elven race but a plum colour which sparkled with uneasiness.

"My mother was of the Moon elves or so my memory serves me. If not she was one of the Twilight elves or a Snow Elf." Lómiel spoke softly, as she absentmindedly played with the hem of her forest green, silver trimmed dress sleeve. Gazing past Legolas she glanced out at the Pelennor Fields of Gondor, they were blacked with bodies that had yet to be burned within their funeral pyre it would be massive, saddening. Turning back to the elven prince she smiled slightly at his confused look, he gazed down at her with a respect she knew was not deserving of her. "I was only half mor mostly galad, my mother's powers preserved even over my father's which were extreme. My sides battled and my mother's prevailed, though my features have taken on my mother's, just slightly darker than hers."

"There was much we did not know." Legolas whispered as he brushed back the stray strands of silver that had blown around her neck. Lifting his arms up around his neck he unclasped the necklace that she had given him before they had parted ways, she moved her hair to her side and allowed him to place the chain back around her neck, where it truly belonged. Pulling her hair through the chain, Legolas smiled slightly as he gazed into the plum coloured eyes that had once spit fire at him just for breathing.

* * *

**A.N.** Alright so it was a year and a few months since I last wrote a chapter for this story. Not for lack of trying, I just had no clue as to which was it was to go. But I'm back in college again, my third semester, not so easy but not hard either. I have three hours in which nothing happens unless I sit and eat lunch with some people. Then I only have one hour to write.

_Swissalo._


End file.
